


Day 4: Spanking

by MeteoraWrites



Series: Meteora's Kinktober 2k18 Collection [4]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Dom Oswald, Dom/sub relationship, Hand Jobs, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Spanking, sub ed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 05:27:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16191023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeteoraWrites/pseuds/MeteoraWrites
Summary: Ed loves pain, and it’s been a while since he’s had a good spanking. Oswald being the excellent Dom that he is, is happy to oblige.





	Day 4: Spanking

Ed bit his lip as he waited for Oswald to enter the bedroom. He’d been waiting for this all day. Waiting for the both of them to be done with all official work both in the Mayor’s office as well as with Oswald’s underworld dealings. Ed had gotten done first, standing beside Oswald’s desk patiently until the mayor gave him the look. ‘Go upstairs and be ready’  

So that’s what he was doing. He was on his knees beside the bed. Stripped down to his emerald green boxers, which have an impressive tent thanks to his excitement. His clothes neatly folded in a chair across the room and his glasses on the nightstand. He kept his hands on his thighs, resisting the urge to touch himself as he waited.

He kept his head bowed as Oswald entered the room. A pleased little nose coming from the other man as he began to remove his coat. “What is it you would like to do tonight, Ed?” He asked, making his way towards Ed slowly.

Ed swallowed hard before speaking, already feeling so excited at the thought. “A spanking, Mr. Penguin, sir.”

Oswald chuckled at that. “Alright then, assume the position, my dear, Ed.” He purred.

Ed moved quickly, standing and shucking off his boxers before climbing onto the bed to wait on all fours.

Oswald came to stand at the side of the bed, a hand coming to rest on Ed’s shoulder before running down the length of his spine and stop just above the swell of his ass. “You know, you really are a fascinating creature, Ed.” he said thoughtfully before letting his fingertips run down the globe of Ed’s right ass cheek.

A shiver ran through Ed at the feeling of Oswald touching him. “How so?” he couldn’t help but ask, biting his lip after as he waited for the impending sting.

Oswald rewarded his question with a sharp slap that made him gasp. “You are one of the most brilliant people I know. So clever. Skilled. And you give up all that power in exchange for a little pain.” He mused before issuing another slap, his hand coming to rub the light red that was already blooming on the other mans fair skin.

A small moan worked its way out at the second slap, each strike sending a small bolt of pleasure up his spine and straight to his already achingly hard cock.  

“You like that, eh?” Oswald asks, watching Ed nod quickly that he does indeed like it before delivering a much harder slap than before. He rubbed at the cheek after, making Ed let out a louder man and push back into the other mans touch.

“What do you think? Shall I try to finish you just like this?” Oswald asked, slapping the other cheek hard before Ed could reply.

Ed found his breath coming quicker, with each slap. His body growing more tense with every bolt of pain and pleasure that shot through him.

Oswald made a point of keeping no rhythm with his strikes. Making Ed unsure which cheek would be hit next, not that Ed was trying, he’d lost himself to the feeling somewhere after the 6th or 7th blow.  

His head was floaty, body alight with every strike. He almost didn’t notice the hand on his cock until it began to stroke him. He shuddered, eyes snapping open to look over his shoulder at Oswald, He had a look of total concentration on his face, focused only on Ed and his pleasure.

It didn’t take long after that, a few strokes and one particularly strong spank sending Ed over the edge with a shout.

The next thing he knew he was on his stomach on the opposite side of the bed. The blanket pulled back and Oswald sitting beside him stroking his hair with one hand, the other holding a glass of water.

“Wow…” Ed managed to rasp, pushing himself up enough to accept the glass of water and drink from it greedily.

“You were absolutely stunning.” Oswald said, taking the empty glass and setting it aside before pushing Oswald back down to lay on his stomach again. “Beautiful.” he added, gaze traveling to the bright red of Ed’s ass.

“Thank you.” Ed said, a bit sleepy now as he came down.

“Sssh. Rest. I’ll take care of you.” Oswald said, fingers carding through Ed’s hair where it had started to fall in his face. “Rest now.”

Ed nodded, the need to drift off winning over his desire to stay awake and return the favor. Sleep won out, Oswald humming and stroking his hair and back gently until he was dead to the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this one was a bit short. The next Nygmobblepot one I do will be longer ;)
> 
> Feel free to [Check out my Tumblr](https://meteora-writes.tumblr.com) for story update schedules and other info <3


End file.
